dont_hug_me_im_scaredfandomcom-20200222-history
Roy
Roy GribblestonBecky Sloan's Facebook banner presenting Roy, January 8th 2014Becky & Joe — Official Don't Hug Me I'm Scared T-shirt is a supporting character and the main antagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared series. He seems to be the one who trapped Red Guy, Yellow Guy, and Duck Guy in the series to begin with, controlling the Teachers and killing the puppets one by one. He is Yellow Guy's dad, and has appeared in some form in every episode except for Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1. Appearance and Personality Roy looks similar to Yellow Guy, except he is much taller. His nose is more of an oval shape, and it seems to be stuck diagonally on his face. His eyes are more egg-shaped and he only has a few long hairs sticking out of his head. Not much is known about him except that he watches porn, is an apparent member of the love cult, and lives in a house resembling that of the Money Man's, as Yellow Guy confused it for his dad's house in the HELP video. He also breathes quite heavily, as emphasized in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2''. Roy is seen to eerily watch the actors on screen. From the interview, Roy is revealed to care for his son. But, he's willing to takes large and punishing lengths to teach Yellow Guy a lesson from becoming arrogant; Additionally terrorizing the other two actors. Roy most likely acknowledges that his son would show disrespect because of all the bad things he's forced to go through. So, he always keeps the day on Fathers Day. Sightings Roy's first appearance is in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2'', as he appears alongside Yellow Guy when he says, "I'm friends with my dad." Roy's appearance causes the sky to turn brown. Roy appears again in the same episode watching pornography on a computer. In the next three episodes, Roy makes very brief cameo appearances. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3'', he can be seen in the background of the love cult. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4'', he is standing in the corner of the room while Red Guy is frantically messing with the computer. In ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5'', he is lurking over the set of the episode and can be seen when Duck Guy knocks the camera over. Roy plays a more important role in ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6'', ''playing as one of the main antagonists. He can be seen in cartoon form several times while Lamp teaches Yellow Guy about dreams. He is also in the audience when Red Guy sings to the real world about creativity (Roy never speaks in the series, however he can be mistaken to do so for a moment, for the microphone says: "Don't stop now, friend," while the camera is on Roy, and it looks like he says it), and Red Guy seeing him is what triggers his exit from the real world and back into the set of ''DHMIS. While Red Guy investigates the machine controlling the Teachers, Roy extends his arm and ominously floats towards Red Guy, suggesting that he is connected to the machine and could be the one controlling it. Roy does not attempt to stop Red Guy when he pulls the plug of the machine (although he is seen reaching for the machine itself, possibly trying to regain control of it), and is not seen when the show "resets" to June 20th. However, Roy is faintly visible at the top-right corner of the screen during the episode's end credits. Trivia *In DHMIS 4, there is a note that says Roy and 07789567482 (which was a real phone number and apparently the creators used to pick it up pretending to be different characters). He later appears in the corner at the end of the video, but is hard to see in the dark. *He shares a name with one of the voice actors, who goes by the screen name Roynggt. *Roy is the only character in the series to have no dialogue whatsoever. However, he watches the characters' every move, almost like he's stalking them. **Despite this, Yellow Guy doesn't seem scared of him and talks about his father very joyfully. *Roy's name appears in the credits of every episode from ''Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 '' onwards. His name is listed only as "Roy." *In the first Kick starter video, when Yellow Guy sees that he and his friends have been kidnapped, he asks aloud " Why are we at my dads house? " This could mean that Roy hired Money Man to torture the puppets, though Red Guy dismisses this and tells Yellow guy that they are not at his dad's house. It is still revealed that Roy and Yellow Guy have their own houses. * Additionally, the 5th Don't Hug Me I'm Scared video possibly takes place in Roy's kitchen, as many items have his name on them, including a mysterious phone number. *June 19 is Father's Day , and the day DHMIS 6 was released. Roy is Yellow Guy's father, which may explain the usage of June 19 many times in the saga. *According to an interview with the puppets of Don't Hug Me I'm Scared, Roy has this to say about his son: "My silly boy has allowed his eyes to grow arrogant and rude, for this I will take him on a trip to punish land."http://www.itsnicethat.com/features/dont-hug-me-im-scared-interview-030516 This heavily implies he is in control of the machine trapping the puppets. *Roy seems to be able to stretch his arms and legs, which may explain why his size changes as he is shown throughout the series. He appears much taller than Yellow Guy in the second and third video. In the fourth video, when he is shown in the dark, he is not much taller then Red Guy, who is also in the room, but does not see Roy. In the fifth video, he may be very tall, as he is shown at the very top of the entire set, watching the puppets. He is tall once again in the sixth video, and is shown stretching his arm out to Red Guy to stop him from messing with the dream machine. *Roy's cameo in DHMIS 3 is probably due to Yellow Guy summoning all the people that he loves, though Roy may not love him back. This also goes for a few other people that were summoned, like Sketchbook and Tony. *In the second video, he is shown watching what seems to be porn material while he and his son ( Yellow Guy ) wear strange clothes, as though Roy wanted Yellow guy to watch porn as well. This adds on to Roys perverted behaviour. *Roy closely resembles the main character from Swim And Sleep ( Like A Shark ), a video that was also made by the creators of DHMIS, as both characters have a dead set of eyes. They also seem to be perverts, as Roy watches porn, while the SAS character watches his neighbour shower while masturbating. YouTube Explained carrys a theory that both of these characters are the same person, and the SAS character could be Roy before he changed his appearance. The SAS character also shows that his birthday is on June 19th, a recurring date in DHMIS. *If one takes a picture of the DHMIS 6 credits and brightens it, they can see Roy standing in the dark, possibly looking for the dream machine that was destroyed when Red Guy unplugged it, creating a new world for the puppets. *Becky Sloan, one of the creators of DHMIS, confirmed Roy's name on Twitter. *He makes a total of 9 appearances in DHMIS 6. *It's currently unknown what he looks like in the puppets new world. He still looks like his normal self in the credits, however. Gallery Roy.jpeg|Roy's first appearance in DHMIS2 Roy Computer.png|Roy's second appearance in DHMIS2 Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 3.29.09 PM.png|Roy's cameo in DHMIS3 Screen Shot 2015-04-26 at 3.30.20 PM.png|Roy's cameo in DHMIS4 Screen Shot 2015-10-18 at 12.54.44 PM.png|Roy's cameo in DHMIS5 Screenshot_187.png|Roy's appearance in DHMIS6 (He's in the top right) eyy.png longarmedRoy.png See Also *Yellow Guy *Money Man References Category:DHMIS2 Category:DHMIS3 Category:DHMIS4 Category:DHMIS5 Category:DHMIS6 Category:Cameos Category:Puppets Category:Obscure characters Category:Silent characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Males